Encantada de conocerte de nuevo
by Camii B
Summary: Pasado (mundo alternativo) y presente, se cruzan en la cabeza de una jóven desconocida para Itachi Uchiha. ¿Tendrán el mismo destino que en su vida anterior o ella logrará modificar algo? Editando el anteriormente titulado Deja-vú.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, junto a todos los personajes del manga, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. La historia es de mi autoría.

**Notas de la autora**: Rearmé la historia que anteriormente estaba escribiendo titulada ''Deja Vu''. Tiene el mismo concepto, pero relataré y presentaré el tema de otra manera. Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura.

**Encantada De Conocerte De Nuevo**

**Prólogo**

Desde que tengo uso de razón, he sentido que los momentos más importantes que he vivido hasta el día de hoy, carecen de emoción o no está presente el famoso "factor sopresa" que toda vida debe tener. Recuerdo cuando mis padres anunciaron la llegada de mi pequeño hermano. Solo tenía cuatro años y en mi mi mente surgió una única idea, "Será un niño." Grande no fue la sorpresa cuando fue confirmado. Sasuke nació unos meses después, para ser exactos, el 23 de julio del año 1994.

Cuando cumplí los dieciseis años, mis padres decidieron que debía ir a Norteamérica a estudiar Comercio Exterior. En ese instante, creí que sería bueno no tomar esa opción, puesto que me gustaban las artes y el mundo de los negocios era muy frío para mi gusto. Obviamente, perdí el apoyo, orgullo y respeto de mi padre desde que tomé esa decisión. Fui considerado un genio por mucho tiempo, pero para el mundo perdí la genialidad en el mismo momento en el que decidí ceder mi puesto de heredero de los negocios familiares a mi hermano Sasuke. Sabía que él sufría al vivir bajo mi sombra y eso me impulsó más que mi propia pasión.

Hoy tengo veinte años y estoy en un avión que está a unas pocas horas de aterrizar en Japón. Después de estar casi cinco años viviendo en Londres, hoy, llego a mi ciudad natal, Tokio, a encontrarme con todas aquellas personas que dejé atrás, y créanme, no me sorprendería que Sasuke no quiera verme la cara.

La primera vez que tuve una visión, fue a los cinco años, cuando nació mi hermano Kai. Recuerdo haberle contado a mis padres que me veía en un futuro, tal vez de unos diez años, con ropas distintas a las que utilizábamos normalmente y muy solitaria. Tanto, que lloraba todo el tiempo mientras luchaba con desconocidos. Mis padres se burlaron en el instante que les dije que parecía una ninja y terminaron el tema diciéndome que quizá era solo un sueño loco o que mi imaginación era extraordinaria.

Durante casi toda mi niñez fuimos una familia normal, clase media de esfuerzo, que luchaba cada día por vivir lo mejor que podía en la ciudad de Saitama. Pero todo cambió cuando a mi padre empezaron a ascenderlo en su trabajo. Dejamos casa, vecinos, amigos, escuela de casi una década y los cambiamos por muchos lujos, frialdad e hipocresía. Nunca me había sentido tan sola en mi vida.

Todo empeoró un día que Kai cayó en el hospital y le diagnosticaron Leucemia. Fueron dos años de lucha. Lucha que perdimos y que nos destrozó eternamente. Tenía trece años en ese entonces y ahí comencé a sentir la soledad a flor de piel, y a su vez, las visiones vinieron de una manera muy rápida, todo siempre ligado a la vida de los ninjas.

Un rostro, muerte, luego, muchos rostros; Dos niños, una guerra y de pronto, una visión mía de adulta joven. Era extraño saber cómo sería en el futuro, porque me adelantaba a ciertos hechos que luego no me sorprendían y veía todo tan claramente que incluso la gente que conocía se repetía en la vida real. En fin, cuando me vi adulta, supe que la soledad no estaría más en esa persona, osea, me motivaba el hecho de que mi infierno actual, terminaría algún día. Pero solo tenía un miedo y ese era **él.**

Mi yo ninja se enamora perdidamente de un chico que tenía un pasado trágico y triste, que solo acarreó más tragedias y tristeza, tanto en su vida, como en la mía. Él, finalmente, muere, puesto que no lo veo más y me veo sufrir amargamente durante mucho tiempo. Luego de eso, comienza una guerra, no sé contra quiénes eran, pero le vi de nuevo en un modo zombi. Me veo hablando con él, dejando unas cosas en claro, una despedida y de ahí no supe más de él. Después vienen los tiempos de paz y llego a una aldea llamada "Konoha". Ahí conozco a cierto rubio muy alegre y al chico con un increíble parecido a mi amado, de piel pálida, ojos y pelo color azabache. Los vi a ambos sin un brazo, el rubio sin el derecho y al otro sin el izquierdo. No sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos, pero se veían tranquilos.

Nunca vi a mi familia en las visiones, por lo que supuse que ellos estaban muertos en ese mundo y por eso estuve sola casi toda mi vida en ese extraño mundo. Con todo esto, vinieron las discusiones entre mis padres, la muerte de mi hermano nos separó aún más como familia pero todo esto solo se veía y lo sabíamos en casa. Por fuera aparentábamos todo lo contrario.

Siempre fui amante de la música y cuando casi cumplía los quince años, conseguí un contrato como compositora en la prestigiosa disquera "Namikase Records". Con eso, empecé a ganar mi propio dinero y pronto me mudé a un apartamento muy acogedor en Tokio. La primera persona que conocí allí, fue al señor Minato Namikaze, el dueño de la disquera. Nunca esperé que fuera a preocuparse por mi, pero él insistió en darme todo el apoyo durante mi estadía en la capital, poniendo como excusa que tenía un hijo de mi edad al que ni loco lo dejaría ir como mis padres hicieron conmigo. Por consecuencia, durante ese verano conocí a Naruto Namikaze y me sorprendió ver al mismo rubio hiperactivo que apareció en una de mis visiones. Es un chico encantador, disciplinado cuando quiere, muy malo en los estudios, escandaloso, pero con un corazón de oro y bastante humilde. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente y el señor Namikaze me sugirió que entrara a la Escuela Particular Konoha. Yo sin poner muchos peros, acepté, ya que un par de mis composiciones sonaban en todas las radios del país y eran éxito, así que estaba ganando mucho dinero, quizás demasiado.

Y aquí estoy, en mi primer día de clases en primer año de preparatoria en una escuela de chicos adinerados pero, con un amigo con las características que tenían mis compañeros de niñez. No me extrañé al ver que todos se conocían desde hace tiempo, por lo que cuando llegué al salón unos minutos antes de que empezara la ceremonia de apertura, tuve que presentarme ante el grupo no tan pequeño de amigos de Naruto. Ahí visualizé al chico azabache que en mis visiones acompañaba a mi rubio amigo. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha y es conocido por ser un alumno de excelencia. Irónicamente es el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo junto a Naruto y Sasuke, no puedo evitar escuchar algo que llama mi atención.

\- Y dime, teme - Así le llama Naruto - ya que estuviste todo el verano haciendo una de tus tantas cosas aburridas. ¿Aceptas ir a comer a Ichiraku después de clases conmigo y los chicos?

\- Dobe, sabes que no me gusta ir a esos lugares, además hoy no puedo.

-Oh, cierto. Sasuke-chan no debe ir donde la plebe - se burló.

\- Cállate, eso no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué tiene agendado Sasu-chan esta tarde?

\- La llegada de Itachi, hmp. - Esto último lo dijo con molestia.


	2. Sígueme y Te Sigo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, junto a todos los personajes del manga, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. La historia es de mi autoría.

**Encanta de Conocerte de Nuevo**

**Capítulo 1: Sígueme y te sigo**

En estos momentos estoy sentada junto a uno de los tantos (extraños) amigos de Naruto: Kiba Inuzuka. Un chico bastante común, en el sentido de apariencia, ojos y pelo marrón, cercano al metro setenta de estatura, aunque tenía una mirada y sonrisa algo salvajes. Me recordó a un perro. Fue malo comentarle eso en voz alta, puesto que no solo en apariencia parecía un can, sino que era un fan de los tan denominados mejores amigos del hombre.

Por mi parte, soy una amante de los gatos, de hecho, en mi apartamento tengo cinco ejemplares, todos familiares de los tigres, con tonalidades grises, blancos y negros, con enormes ojos amarillos. "Son tan lindos" Pensé en ese instante y luego fui interrumpida por mi profesor titular, el extraño y enmascarado (es en serio) Kakashi Hatake, para presentarme delante del salón como todos debían hacerlo. Me puse de pie y desde mi lugar comencé con mi monólogo.

\- Mi nombre es Aika Sugihara, soy de la ciudad de Saitama y por mi ocupación extra-escolar, me mudé a Tokio. Tengo cinco gatos y adoro la música. Mi meta es...- Guardé silencio - Bueno, no tengo algo claro aún...

\- Vaya, así que trabajas - Dijo interrumpiéndome nuevamente Kakashi, algo interesado.

\- Nada extraordinario, sensei. Solo soy una compositora que cuando tiene buenas ideas, las vende. - Le respondí humildemente - Tengo que sobrevivir de alguna manera.

\- Claro. Algunos podrían tomar tu ejemplo. Muchas gracias, Sugihara...siguiente.

Volví a sentarme y sentí algunas miradas fijas en mí, pero intenté no darles importancia. Escuché el monólogo de Kiba, que no mencionó nada nuevo y cuando volvió a sentarse a mi lado, me miró decepcionado.

\- ¿Cinco gatos? ¿En serio?

\- Pues...

\- Y yo te pregunto ¿En serio le preguntas eso, idiota? - Escuché la voz queda del chico cabeza de piña de la clase que se sentaba atrás de mí.

\- ¿Por qué no sigues durmiendo, Shikamaru? Eso se te da mejor que meterte en donde no te llaman. - Le atacó el Inuzuka.

\- Pues es obvio que la aburres con tu monólogo canino. - Mencionó apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha y cerrando los ojos.

\- Eres un...

\- No deberían discutir de esta manera. El sensei los está mirando - dije para detener la palabrería. Kiba no me estaba agradando. - Suspiré.

El primer receso llegó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero decidí acercarme al grupo de chicas que Naruto me había presentado en la mañana. Si bien todos eran extraños ahí dentro, las chicas siempre marcábamos la diferencia ¿No?

Me acerqué a la chica pelirosa que era un poco más alta que yo (bueno, todos son más altos para mí) y tenía unos ojos verdes muy cálidos, que me transmitían confianza. Era linda y por lo que tenía entendido Sakura Haruno fue el primer amor de Naruto.

\- Disculpa, Sakura... - No soy buena socializando, así que no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con una desconocida. Para mi suerte, me recibió con mucho entusiasmo. Quizás demasiado.

\- ¿Qué tal, Aika?

\- Pues, para ser el primer día, no ha sido un desastre - rio.

\- Eso es bueno. A veces Kiba es un caso que madre mía... - Le seguí con una risa nerviosa y decidí sentarme en el puesto que estaba delante de ella del salón, como el receso no duraba más de diez minutos, decidimos quedarnos en el salón.

\- Creo que sí. Bueno, se decepcionó bastante con el tema de mis gatos.

\- Ignóralo. Él siempre hace estos escándalos. A Shino le sucedió lo mismo porque él tiene una afición con los insectos - cambió su expresión a una de asco - pero en fin, ahora son muy buenos amigos.

\- Eso es lo que he visto. Todos son muy amigos o al menos se conocen desde antes.

\- Sí. La verdad es que todos fuimos, los de nuestro grupo, a la misma primaria, ya sabes, esto de que todas las empresas familiares estén asociadas entre sí y bueno, ahora solo nos dedicamos a estar juntos, así que decidimos venir aquí.

\- Vaya, qué lindo y qué envidia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Digamos que siempre he andado para allá y para acá por culpa de mis padres. -

\- Cierto. ¿Por qué estás en Tokio y cómo conociste al idiota de Naruto?

\- Pues, desde Saitama conseguí un contrato con la disquera del padre de Naruto y creo que le caí muy bien a Minato-san. Me presentó a Naruto y aquí estoy.

\- ¡Jo! Eso sí que es suerte. ¿No crees, Hinata? - Se escuchó como un ataque desde mi espalda. Sakura rio nerviosa mientras me giraba a mirar a Ino Yamanaka, quien no tenía cara de buenas amigas, y Hinata Hyuuga, una chica muy linda pero muy rara (eso me dijo Naruto) que también me miraba extraño.

\- No seas tan desconfiada, Cerda del demonio. - Le regañó Sakura. - Aika me estaba contando sobre su vida.

\- Eso nos quedó claro. Dime, Sugihara... ¿no? - Asentí - ¿Tienes algo con Naruto?

\- I...Ino-chan. Eso es muy imprudente de tu parte. - Chilló bajito la Hyuuga.

\- Aparte de una amistad, pues, nada.

\- ¿Tampoco te gusta? - ¡Estoy en un interrogatorio! Nunca se me dio bien el liar con chicas.

\- No - respondí algo irritada.

\- ¡Oh vaya! Qué suerte - Ino se relajó y me sonrió - Hinata, no tienes a ninguna rival - La nombrada se sonrojó.

Las observé e intenté procesar todo eso. Osea que...

\- A Hinata le gusta Na... -susurré.

-¡No lo digas! - Gritó sonrojada Hinata - Nadie puede saberlo.

\- Aika, eso es mentira. Todo el mundo lo sabe, menos el idiota de Naruto, claro. - Se burló Sakura desde su lugar - Cerda, no era necesario hacer todo esto. Asustaste a la nueva.

\- Discúlpame, Aika. Pero, es raro que Naruto trate con chicas y más si son guapas. - Oh, me sentí halagada - Ha sido difícil que Hinata actúe, de hecho, ni lo ha intentado.

\- Bueno, no se preocupen. -Sonreí suavemente- Supongo que entiendo.

\- Tienes mucha suerte, Hinata. Pero créeme, esto no sucede dos veces - Le dijo Sakura a la Hyuuga - Será mejor que te acerques a Naruto de una vez por todas.

\- Ha...hai. - Hinata bajó la mirada, apenada. - Aika-san, perdón por el mal rato.

\- No te preocupes y por favor, solo llámame Aika. - le sonreí ampliamente, no se veía una mala chica y era muy linda. Tenía los ojos perlados, una piel blanca como la leche y lisa. Su cabello era azulado y muy largo, parecía una muñeca.

De pronto recordé algo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Ustedes irán a Ichiraku después de clases?

Las chicas me miraron interesadas.

Sí, esa era una buena idea para empezar las amistades.

Llegué a Tokio a las 16:00 horas. El tiempo está agradable, típico de la primavera. Los cerezos estaban hermosos. De pronto recordé a la chica llamada Sakura, la que gustaba de Sasuke, sonreí y me di cuenta que deben de estar todos muy crecidos.

Retiré mis maletas y salí rápidamente del aeropuerto; tomé un taxi y encendí mi celular. De inmediato comenzó a vibrar y sonreí al ver que era mi madre.

\- Mamá - Dije de inmediato.

-Itachi, cariño. ¿En dónde estás? - Sonaba ansiosa.

\- Acabo de tomar el taxi para ir al apartamento.

-Grandioso. Entonces, estarás aquí en una hora.

\- Más o menos. ¿Dónde estás?

\- En lo que será tu apartamento - Eso era una sorpresa. - Sasuke también estará aquí en unos momentos - Segunda sorpresa en menos de cinco segundos - ¿Estás ahí?

\- Sí, madre. Me alegra que vayan a estar los dos ahí. Gracias.

\- No es nada, hijo. Te dejo, que debo terminar de hacer unas cosas.

-Está bien, nos vemos - corté la llamada.

Mientras miraba la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del taxi, me puse a pensar en mi padre. Dejamos de hablar el día en el que renuncié a todo lo que estaba relacionado con la corporación "Sharingan". No lo culpo, creo que cualquiera que ve un potencial desperdiciado y más si ese cualquiera es Fugaku Uchiha, el rey del orgullo, se sentiría así. Mi madre solo me telefoneaba cuando él andaba de viaje. Con Sasuke no hablaba mucho, de hecho nos manteníamos en contacto por Facebook y esas cosas, pero no pasábamos de algunos comentarios, además era extremadamente reservado y no usaba mucho las redes sociales.

Suspiré agotado y nervioso. Pasé demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. Pero no era del todo mi culpa, mis padres me dejaron a mi suerte y tuve que ingeniármelas solo para sobrevivir al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Terminé mis estudios rápidamente, pero me costó juntar el dinero para volver y tener una base sólida para sustentarme un buen tiempo hasta que me estableciera. Mi madre me consiguió un apartamento en la parte media-alta de la ciudad, con un alquiler aceptable para mi bolsillo.

El viaje hasta mi nuevo hogar se me hizo corto. Pagué el taxi y me detuve en frente del edificio. No era tan alto, no pasaba los diez pisos y debía de tener unos 10 años de antigüedad, pero estaba bien mantenido y no se veía fuera de lugar con todos los edificios modernos de los alrededores. Entré a la recepción anunciando mi llegada y presentándome con el conserje del lugar. Luego, caminé por un pasillo decorado elegante y clásicamente con tonos caoba y amarillo pálido, para llegar al ascensor. Marqué el número 7 al entrar en él y esperé unos segundos hasta llegar a mi destino. Salí del ascensor y observo para todos lados. Cada piso solo tenía tres apartamentos, por lo que fue fácil encontrar el número 702. Suspiré, golpeé la puerta y esperé.

Fue Sasuke el que abrió la puerta y nos quedamos mirando durante unos largos segundos en silencio. Le sonreí, levanté uno de mis brazos y con mis dedos índice y medio le golpeé suavemente la frente. Claramente había crecido. Ya no tenía un rostro infantil y en sus ojos negros se reflejaba mucha seguridad y seriedad. Completamente distinto al hermano pequeño que dejé años atrás.

\- Qué grande estás Sasuke - Él me observaba contrariado, cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa arrogante dijo.

\- Bueno, no iba a tener 10 años por siempre, ¿o sí? - Me carcajeé un poco - Bienvenido, hmp.

\- Gracias.

\- Pasa. Mamá está en la cocina junto con Nana - Volví a reír y pasé al apartamento. Sasuke me ayudó con las maletas.

Había un pequeño hall antes de llegar a la sala y al comedor respectivamente. La decoración era muy clásica, todos los muebles en madera con tonos caoba y las paredes blancas. Para ser un apartamento para una persona, el tamaño era hasta generoso. Cuando mamá está a cargo de este tipo de cosas, se emociona y busca siempre lo mejor de lo mejor.

\- Vaya, es mejor de lo que esperaba -Dije más para mí que para Sasuke.

\- ¿En serio? Hasta lo hayo pequeño.

\- Está perfecto - Giré a mi derecha y vi el pasillo a lo largo. La primera puerta daba a la cocina y sin más entré allí. Vi a mi madre cómo observaba a Nana, nuestra sirvienta desde que éramos unos niños, mientras preparaba algo que no podía identificar bien que era - Madre - Le llamé y ella con Nana se giraron a verme - Estoy de vuelta.

\- ¡Itachi! - Me abrazó muy emocionada y le correspondí el gesto - Bienvenido a casa.

\- Gracias, me alegro de estar de vuelta - Nos miramos

\- Joven Itachi. Pero, qué guapo está - Nana hizo su aparición. Era una anciana muy dulce, que prácticamente nos crio a mí y a Sasuke.

\- Pues, Nana. Tú estás cada día más radiante. - Le abracé igualmente con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Y ¿A tu madre no le dirás nada? - Preguntó mi mamá con falsa modestia.

\- Estás preciosa como siempre.

\- Así está mejor.

\- Díganme, ¿Qué están preparando? - Miré de reojo hacia el pequeño mesón.

\- Onigiris, tus favoritos - Respondió Nana volviendo a su tarea.

\- Hay tantos platos que existen en el mundo de la gastronomía y tú adoras los onigiris, hmp. - Dijo Sasuke llegando a la cocina.

\- Bueno, a ti no te gustan los dulces y eso sí que es extraño. - Contra ataqué.

\- Hmp.

-¿Saben? Ahora la cocina se me ha hecho demasiado pequeña con tanta gente aquí - Alegó Nana - ¿Por qué no le muestran a Itachi el resto del apartamento?

\- Sí. Ya deseo ver el trabajo de mamá en este lugar.

Mi madre Mikoto Uchiha, es una pésima ama de casa, pero tiene ese gusto exquisito de la alta sociedad que no sé de dónde lo sacó, no obstante, todo lo que decoraba, quedaba de maravilla. El apartamento tenía tres dormitorios, el principal y dos más pequeños, uno de ellos estaba completamente vacío (a petición mía) y el otro tenía una pequeña cama como para visitas; un baño y una sala de lavado que quedaba después de la cocina, todo en tamaño "miniatura" (según Sasuke), pero era perfecto para mi. Esto era mucho mejor que la habitación que alquilaba en Londres.

Después de un rato, Nana tenía preparados los onigiris y la mesa para comer. La invité a sentarse con nosotros para que estuviese al tanto de cada detalle sobre mi estadía en Londres. También, mamá me puso al corriente sobre las cosas con papá en su compañía y Sasuke que iba muy bien en la escuela. Este último habló poco, se limitaba a utilizar muchos monosílabos, por lo que no insistí más en eso y concluí que era por la edad.

\- Por Kami-sama, Naruto. Solo a ti se te ocurre acercarte a un perro callejero hambriento. - Le regañó Sakura mientras revisaba cómo estaba el brazo del rubio hiperactivo.

\- Fue el idiota de Kiba el que me instó a acercarme, dattebayo. - Chilló Naruto en respuesta con unas lágrimas sobreactuadas en el borde de sus ojos azules.

Todo iba perfecto en la gran junta en Ichiraku. Estábamos todos los del grupo de nuestra clase, eso significaba que estábamos: yo, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, el gordito de Chouji Akimichi y un chico extrañamente pálido y con cabello muy oscuro que dibujaba todo el día llamado Sai. Además, estaban unos amigos de un año superior de nuestra misma escuela: Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata, Rock Lee, un chico con cejas y ojos muy prominentes y con un fanatismo a los deportes y entrenamiento envidiable, y Tenten, la chica de dos tomates en su cabello castaño y novia de Neji. Y para finalizar, estaban los hermanos Sabaku No: Temari, una chica algo ruda, pero muy bella, dos años mayor que nosotros. Kankuro, un año menor que ella y el chico pelirrojo y ojos aguamarina de nuestra edad, Gaara. Ellos asistían a la Escuela Suna, que quedaba a unas cuadras de la nuestra. Obviamente, Sasuke no estaba, ya que dijo que no iría.

En fin, todo fue perfecto. Los chicos en general son buena gente y muy simpáticos, aunque algunos salen de los parámetros de normalidad, pero nada de qué preocuparse. La reunión terminó y Naruto junto con Kiba encontraron a un "pobre y dulce perrito abandonado" (palabras textuales del Inuzuka) y decidieron pedirle al dueño de Ichiraku un plato más de ramen para dárselo al animal. En eso, solo quedamos Hinata, Sakura y yo acompañándolos, y de pronto el grito estruendoso de Naruto se escuchó por toda la cuadra. Afortunadamente, todos los perros callejeros estaban con todas sus vacunas al día en ese sector de la ciudad, por lo que no teníamos que preocuparnos más allá de la mordida no tan profunda en el antebrazo izquierdo de Naruto. Kiba desapareció junto con el perro y se excusó con algo de que tenía que volver luego a casa.

Y aquí estamos esperando a que Sakura terminara su chequeo.

\- No es tan profunda la herida, pero necesito curar esto rápido.

\- Etto...

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? - Pregunté algo alejada de la escena.

\- Traigo una pomada. No sé si pueda servir de algo... - Dijo entre tartamudeos, estirando un pequeño frasco marrón y evitando las miradas atentas de todos los presentes.

\- Gracias, Hinata - Dijo Sakura sonriendo y tomó el objeto de las manos de la Hyuuga - Esto podrá servirnos hasta que haga la desinfección y curación de la herida.

\- ¡Wow! Hinata es lo suficientemente precavida como para traer este tipo de cosas. - Comentó Naruto con una expresión zorruna en su rostro - Gracias, Hinata.

\- No es nada, Naruto-kun - respondió Hinata muy sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

\- Sabes mucho del tema, Sakura. - Comenté con curiosidad.

\- He hecho algunos cursos de primeros auxílios y tengo planeado estudiar Medicina - Contó mientras le aplicaba la pomada a Naruto.

\- Increíble.

\- ¡Sí! Sakura-chan será la mejor médico del mundo, dattebayo - Aseguró con entusiasmo Naruto.

\- Bueno, si es así... Vamos a mi apartamento. Queda muy cerca de aquí y allí tengo un botiquín de emergencias que te puede servir.

\- ¡Iremos a ver a los gatos de Aika-chan, dattebayo!

\- Fantástico. Vamos entonces.

De pronto llegó una serie de imágenes a mi mente. Veía a un pequeño Naruto solo, siendo humillado. Luego, le veía como estaba actualmente a mi lado, rodeado de amigos y mucho cariño. Como siempre, quedé un poco perturbada pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta, y esta vez la preocupación llegó a mi cabeza. ¿Por qué Minato-san y la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki-san no estaban con Naruto cuando era maltratado? O peor aún ¿Acaso ambos no estuvieron con él durante toda su vida? Y una última duda si todo resultaba ser verdad, ¿Por qué hasta ahora la vida de Naruto parecía todo lo contrario a lo que vivió en ese mundo?

Cerca de las 20:00 horas, mi madre, Sasuke y Nana estaban listos para partir y dar como terminada la pequeña y agradable bienvenida que me prepararon.

\- Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, Itachi-kun - Dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba a la puerta del apartamento - Intentaré venir lo más seguido posible.

\- Está bien, madre. No te preocupes tanto por mí.

\- La señora no puede aceptar que uno de sus hijos ya es todo un hombre. - Dijo Nana - Haré lo posible por venir a verlo, joven.

\- Gracias, Nana. Fue un gustazo verte de nuevo. - Le sonreí y me dirigí hacia Sasuke - Y tú, hermanito, sabes que eres bienvenido aquí.

\- Hmp - respondió secamente con los ojos cerrados - Nos vemos pronto.

Sasuke abrió la puerta para luego salir, pero se quedó mirando un punto fijo y de a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta lo máximo posible. Salí para ver qué sucedía y también me sorprendí al descubrir que en el pasillo había cinco gatos revoloteando.

\- Pero ¿Qué sucede? -Exclamó mi madre uniéndose a nosotros - Otra vez esa chica y sus gatos.

En ese instante una cabellera rubia y una voz escándalosa hicieron su aparición.

\- ¡Hey, gatitos! Vengan a casa o su madre los regañara bien feo.

\- Serás idiota, Naruto - Le secundó esta vez una voz femenina. La chica tenía el cabello corto y rosa, de a poco se me hacían familiar esos rostros - Los gatos no te van a entender así.

\- Cuchito, cuchito, cuchito - Susurraba otra voz femenina, perteneciente a una chica de ojos color perla y cabello azulado.

\- Te ignoran olímpicamente, Hinata, dattebayo. - Se carcajeó el rubio.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí haciendo este escándalo? - Habló Sasuke finalmente, irritado.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - Se giró a ver la pelirosa sorprendida.

\- ¡Teme! - Gritó el rubio apuntándole a Sasuke - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- ¿No es obvio, dobe? Aquí es donde vive ahora Itachi - Siguió con el semblante y el tono serios.

\- ¿Itachi? - Preguntó el rubio fijando su mirada en mi. Vaya, ahí terminé de reconocerle.

\- Qué tal, Naruto. Ha pasado un tiempo- Le saludé naturalmente levantando mi mano, mientras los observaba a él y a los gatos.

\- Oe, Itachi. Vaya que sí, dattebayo - Sonrió Naruto. Siempre nos llevamos bien.

\- Itachi-kun - Dijo la pelirosa igual de sonriente - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Pues aquí, recién llegando -respondí - Cuánto han crecido, chicos. Me sorprenden.

\- Sí, sí - Interrumpió Sasuke - Ahora, respondan. ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

\- ¡Vengan todos ahora o no habrá ninguna salsa especial para ninguno! - gritó una chica baja aplaudiendo y aparentemente llamando a los gatos. Estos rápidamente entraron por la puerta del apartamento vecino y desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

\- Es increíble que en un edificio así permitan que vivan cualquier cantidad de animales aquí - Alegó mi madre.

\- Pago como todos para vivir en este lugar y hago lo que se me da la gana, señora - Respondió la chica, que si la miraba con detenimiento, era bastante linda. Delgada, con sus curvas bien marcadas pero no exageradamente; baja, piel blanca perfecta, cabello castaño claro, hasta los hombros y ondulado, ojos lilas. Era preciosa y no podía dejar de observarla.

\- Bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta, teme - Dijo Naruto intentando evitar una discusión entre aquella chica y mi madre - Al parecer Aika-chan e Itachi son vecinos a partir de hoy, dattebayo.


	3. Reunión

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, junto a todos los personajes del manga, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. La historia es de mi autoría.

**Encantada De Conocerte De Nuevo**

**Capítulo 2: Reunión**

Mikoto Uchiha, como todos en la familia, es seria, ordenada, con clase, detallista, controladora (en el buen sentido de la palabra), muy apegada a las buenas costumbres y extremadamente sobre protectora, conmigo y con Sasuke. Mi madre, siempre será así, incluso si se gana unas discusiones con mi padre, ella buscará lo mejor para nosotros y estará detrás apoyándonos en lo que sea, pero, como en todo, existen límites.

Naruto me presentó sin querer a Aika, mi vecina, que tiene cinco gatos y no es la mejor amiga de mi madre, por lo que vi. Tanto Sakura, Sasuke, la chica Hyuuga, la vecina y yo nos mantuvimos al margen de la escena acontecida, mientras el rubio fue el elegido para responder las preguntas de mi madre. Ahí él dijo que ambos son compañeros de clase, que ella trabajaba, que era buena chica y muchas maravillas más.

\- Ya, Naruto, detente. No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de mi vida. - La chica se acercó al rubio, posó su mano en su hombro mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi progenitora.

\- Aika-chan... - Susurró Naruto.

\- No te preocupes. La señora Uchiha debe aprender que no puede controlar todo lo que rodea a sus hijos.

\- Chiquilla mal educada - miró con desdén a Aika y luego se dirigió a Sasuke - Vámonos, Sasu-chan - Naruto carcajeó al instante.

\- Madre...

\- Sasuke se quedará un rato más - dije finalmente - Ya sabes, quiero aprovechar que está Naruto, Hinata y Sakura aquí.

\- ¿No crees que es algo tarde? - preguntó de vuelta Mikoto.

\- Juro que llevaré a Sasu-chan a salvo a casa, Mikoto. - Anunció Naruto con maldad.

\- Como quieran, pero que no sea pasada de las 10 de la noche.

\- Por supuesto. Me encargaré de eso personalmente, madre - sonreí y mi madre se relajó, eso siempre funciona con ella.

\- Está bien, nos vemos. - Mi madre se despidió levantando su mano y desapareció por el ascensor con Nana.

El silencio reinó hasta que el puño de Sasuke fue directo al estómago de Naruto y este chilló molesto.

\- Eso fue por lo de "Sasu-chan", hmp - Naruto volvió a reír adolorido.

\- Agradece que llevaré al principito a su casa, ttebayo.

\- Chicos, ya deténganse - Bufó Sakura - Itachi-san debe de estar cansado de tanto griterío y malos ratos.

\- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. - Le aclaré - Quiero saber qué ha sido de ustedes este último tiempo, pero veo que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán.

\- ¡Claro! Este par no deja de darme problemas - la pelirosa fingió molestarse - Pero eso no es nada. Queremos saber de tus viajes.

\- Está bien, pero por favor pasemos al apartamento que ya me incomoda estar aquí.

\- Oh sí, recordaremos viejos tiempos mientras nos tomamos algo, 'ttebayo - Agregó Naruto pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros con mucha confianza.

\- Sí, claro - Dije desinteresadamente - ¿Qué tipo de leche te compra Kushina-san, Naruto?

\- Da igual la marca, pero debe ser sin lactosa - La Hyuuga, a quien casi ya olvidaba, añadió con seguridad y muy seria esa nueva información para luego avergonzarse y fijar su vista al suelo al escuchar el coro de risas, a excepción del Namikaze que le miró con reproche.

\- ¿Podemos entrar, ttebayo?

\- Por supuesto - dije entre risas - pasen todos.

Les di la señal para que entraran al apartamento, pero Aika, que permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, no mostraba señales de unírsenos y se quedó descansando en el umbral de su puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos fijos en el techo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Después, suspiró y una risa suave salió de sus labios.

\- Perdón por lo de recién. No fue la mejor bienvenida e impresión que pude darte por ser el nuevo vecino - Dijo mientras se enderezaba y posteriormente comenzó a acercarse a mi. Llegó y me pude dar cuenta de la muy notoria diferencia de estatura que existía entre ambos. Estiró su mano y prosiguió con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro- Soy Aika Sugihara y desde hoy seremos vecinos.

"Si tan solo hubiera averiguado un poco sobre la vida actual de todos..."

Eso fue lo primero que pensé al ver que todos, excepto Itachi, habían desaparecido de mi vista. La señora Uchiha me había hecho la vida imposible desde que llegó al piso. De Sasuke sabía poco, no obstante se veía que era un chico reservado y serio. Y estaba Itachi, al fin conocía su nombre, porque en mis imágenes no suelo escuchar las cosas; a primera vista lo hallé guapo, quizás demasiado, más tranquilo y sereno de lo que recuerdo, mantiene esas extrañas marcas debajo de los ojos y bueno, es Uchiha.

Ese último pensamiento me hizo reir, era muy digno de mi madre el fijarse en esas cosas, así que no me enorgullece haber tomado en cuenta ese detalle, pero no es secreto para nadie que los Uchiha son reconocidos por el poder económico que representan en el país, lo que los hace sumamente lejanos, fuertes e intocables. O eso me contaban mis padres cuando era niña. Por supuesto, los Uchiha, al menos los menores, no imponían esa imagen.

En fin, el destino quiso que me lo encontrara ahora en la capital, en mi barrio, en mi edificio y sí, en el mismo piso. Ni en las imágenes veía tanto a Itachi como lo veré ahora y espero que eso signifique algo importante, porque algo me dice que en ese pasado, mundo o como quiera que le llame, no tuvimos un final feliz.

O tal vez, estoy pensando demasiado...

Desde el umbral de su puerta, mi nuevo vecino me observaba detenidamente y definitivamente estaba esperando algo de mí. Los chicos estaban adentro porque él los invitó y no tomé en cuenta su invitación, puesto que soy una desconocida para él. Decidí presentarme al menos y relajar un poco las cosas.

\- Perdón por lo de recién. No fue la mejor bienvenida e impresión que pude darte por ser el nuevo vecino - Su postura se tensó un poco mientras me acercaba a él, le sonreía y estiraba mi mano- Soy Aika Sugihara y desde hoy seremos vecinos.

Nos miramos por unos segundos y después él aceptó mi gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Mucho gusto, Sugihara. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Por favor, llámame Aika - En eso nos soltamos las manos y solo nos dedicamos a ver los detalles del otro.

\- Lo haré, solo si tú me llamas por mi nombre, Aika.

\- Es extraño tratar con tanta informalidad a alguien mayor ¿no es así? - Dije aguantándome la risa, a lo que él fingió molestia con todo su rostro.

\- Bueno, aclaro que no soy tan viejo - reí ante el comentario y hubo un silencio para nada incómodo entre ambos - Esto de que conozcas a mi hermano es bastante extraño...

\- ¡Oh! La verdad es que nos conocimos hoy en la escuela.

\- ¿Eres nueva?

\- Todos somos nuevos en la preparatoria - Dije molestándolo un poco a lo que Itachi frunció el ceño - Pero sí, soy nueva.

\- Mmm - Otro silencio, continuó - Pero, eres bastante cercana a Naruto.

\- Lo conocí durante el verano y bueno...Nos llevamos muy bien - Me observó por un momento esperando a que contara algo más pero, decidí ignorarlo y cambiar de tema - Oí que vienes de Londres.

\- Sí. Estudié Música allá - ¡voalá! Eso me tomó por sorpresa y no pude disimularla.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Ya sé que es raro viniendo de un Uchiha... - Cierto, además es un Uchiha.

\- No es raro - Afirmé rápidamente - Ante todo, es mejor seguir con lo que te apasiona.

\- Exacto... - susurró.

Tuvimos nuestros ojos fijos en los del otro por un momento que para mí fue eterno y reconfortante, e Itachi fue el que rompió nuevamente el silencio.

\- Por casualidad, ¿no nos hemos vis...

\- ¿Qué esperas para entrar, Itachi? - En ese instante agradecí que Sasuke llegara a interrumpirnos. Sinceramente, no sabría qué responder al "¿te conozco?" o "Tu cara me parece familiar", etc.

\- Disculpa - Respondió incómodo el Uchiha mayor quitándome de su vista para mirar a su hermano.

Por mi lado, no estaba de lo mejor tampoco. A pesar de estar lidiando con esto durante años, aún se me hace extraño todo y más ahora que las imágenes, más las personas que he conocido, están cruzándose de manera rápida y constante.

\- ¡Aika!

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te preguntaba si querías pasar con nosotros - Me dijo Itachi con algo de preocupación. Mi vista viajó de Itachi a Sasuke unas cuatro veces mientras intentaba ordenar todas mis ideas.

\- Eh... ¿No les molesta? Digo, están reunidos para...

\- No te preocupes, ya eres parte del grupo o ¿me equivoco, Sasuke?

\- Es amiga del dobe - Respondió Sasuke a secas, parecía que le molestaba algo de mi en ese instante - Y el departamento es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Me preguntó nuevamente.

\- Está bien - Dije poco convencida.

\- ¡...Entonces el titán se comió a la madre de Eren!

Eso fue lo primero que escuchamos cuando entramos. Sentados en el comedor, estaban Naruto con Hinata a su lado en un costado de la mesa, mientras que Sakura nos daba la espalda y estaba en frente de los ya mencionados. Sasuke rápidamente se posicionó en una de las cabezas, quedando en medio de las chicas.

\- Aika-chan, tardaste mucho en venir. ¿Eh? - Habló el rubio - Ven, siéntate al lado de Sakura-chan.

\- Oye dobe, te recuerdo que no estás en tu casa - Replicó Sasuke.

\- Ya, déjalo - Dije - Tampoco es que haya otro lugar para ofrecerle - Giré hacia Aika que estaba detrás de mi - Siéntete cómoda.

\- Gracias - Respondió dulcemente y se dirigió al lugar que quedaba. En eso, Sakura se acercó a Aika a decirle algo en el oído a lo que ella reaccionó con una expresión traviesa y en cómplice comenzaron a reír suavemente.

\- Aika-chan - Llamó nuevamente Naruto emocionado- Estaba contándoles a las chicas sobre "Shingeki No Kyojin"

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y chicas? ¿Les llamó la atención? - Interrogó la oji violeta igual de emocionada que el rubio.

\- Por supuesto que no - Negó rápido Sakura - Ese tipo de cosas no son vistas por chicas, ¿verdad Hinata?

\- Bueno... Leer manga no es lo mío. - Apoyó la ojiperla entre tartamudeos.

\- Qué pena - Alegó Aika decepcionada - Hasta estoy comprando los tomos.

Tomé asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, frente a Sasuke para poner más atención y escucharlos en silencio.

\- Es increíble que tengas tiempo para este tipo de cosas, con razón estás cada día más tonto. - Dijo burlesco Sasuke.

\- Lo que pasa es tú no tienes vida, teme.

\- Naruto, eres demasiado dejado - Abogó Sakura a favor de Sasuke - Deberías tomarte las cosas más en serio y olvidarte de las niñerías.

\- Ustedes no entienden nada. Tengo mis planes y mis formas para lograr lo que quiero, 'ttebayo.

Me limité a sonreir un poco. Naruto siempre fue cabezota, perseverante y relativamente un desastre. Como él, Sasuke y Sakura se conocen desde pequeños, siempre vi su interacción y les conozco, pero definitivamente Sasuke se volvió mucho más serio y reservado, y según mi madre, está enfocado al cien por ciento a lo que será el manejo de la empresa familiar. No es que esté mal, no obstante, todo extremo es malo.

Naruto sigue siendo lo opuesto a Sasuke, quizá es descuidado en ciertos aspectos, sin embargo su manejo para relacionarse con las personas e influenciarlas siempre fue un gran plus para el rubio.

Y por otro lado estaba Sakura. El equilibrio perfecto entre ambos. Aplicada, ordenada, sabía cuándo divertirse y ser graciosa y cuando no, aunque siempre estaba de lado de Sasuke en las discusiones, demostraba que simpatizaba con Naruto al hacer travesuras, también lo ponía en orden, pero no podía doblegar de la misma manera a Sasuke.

Recuerdo cuando Naruto estaba a la siga de Sakura todo el tiempo y esta, a su vez, no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke. Por supuesto, mi hermano ignoraba todo ese tipo de cosas, ya que tenía prioridades distintas. Y ahora que los observo, me pregunto si habrá cambiado algo de eso.

\- Han madurado, chicos - Se me escapó de pronto para dejarlos en silencio - Sin embargo, aún les falta... ¿Quién quiere galletas? - Cambié de tema súbitamente y me levanté para ir a la cocina.

\- Nunca nos dejarás de tratar como a unos niños ¿verdad Itachi-kun? - Gritó Sakura.

\- Cuando me demuestren lo contrario, quizá - Respondí en volumen alto.

Como era mi primer día en el apartamento, no tenía claro el orden de las cosas, por lo que me estaba demorando un poco en tener todo listo. Cuando puse agua a calentar en el hervidor eléctrico, recordé que tenía té inglés en una de las maletas, así que caminé hasta mi habitación y regresé rápidamente a mi labor en la cocina, cuando veo que Sasuke estaba terminando de colocar seis tazas con sus respectivos platos y cucharitas en una bandeja.

\- Supuse que necesitabas ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Todo esto lo hizo mamá, es igual que en casa - Ahí abrió las puertas pequeñas que tenía el mueble de arriba - ¿Ves? Platos, vasos y tazas.

\- Ollas, fuentes y despensa, abajo - continué imitándolo.

\- Excepto el aceite, ese siempre va en el refrigerador - concluimos ambos.

Nuestras vistas se encontraron por un segundo y las risas no tardaron en estar presentes. Si bien Sasuke no hizo tanto escándalo como el mío, me sentí aliviado al verle más relajado y alegre. Sé que ese niño risueño y que confiaba en mí completamente, ha de estar en alguna parte de él y quisiera que volviera por un momento.

\- Aún recuerdo cuando Nana llegó a la casa - Relaté conteniendo un poco la risa - Mamá era un desastre en ese entonces y no sabes cuánto la regañaron ese día.

\- Nana siempre discute con nuestra madre.

\- ¿Han pasado 14 años y aún tienen diferencias? Mamá es un caso. - Dije asombrado y divertido.

El hervidor dio la señal de que había terminado su trabajo, por lo que me dediqué a buscar las dos teteras de loza, una pequeña para el té y otra más grande para el agua; y empecé a preparar todo.

\- ¿Té negro? - Preguntó Sasuke.

\- No es cualquier té negro, hermanito. Es el té PG Tips, uno de los más exquisitos que existen en Inglaterra - Expliqué entusiasmado mientras que en otra bandeja, dejaba las teteras, el azucarero y dos platos con galletas.

\- Mmm... ¿Veremos más costumbres inglesas?

\- Quizás.

\- ¿Tienes planeado volver? - Me giré a verlo y su semblante no mostraba angustia o algo parecido, pero su voz se escuchó levemente preocupada y curiosa.

\- Inglaterra es increíble, Sasuke. Definitivamente no existe lugar más fantástico para un músico contemporáneo que el vivir allá - Dije encarándolo seriamente - Pero esta es mi tierra y acá está mi familia y eso no se reemplaza con nada.

\- Hmp... No creí que necesitarías tanto de nosotros.

\- Sé que no he sido lo que todos esperaron de mí, Sasuke - Sonreí amargamente - Tomar la decisión de irme no fue fácil y en ningún momento significó una manera de dejarlos y olvidarlos.

\- Te fuiste de un día para otro sin decir nada. - Dijo cortante - Ni siquiera tuvimos una conversación decente durante estos años.

Odiaba tener que ser el único que tenía que dar explicaciones y llevarme la peor parte de todo. Sin embargo, esto no era nada comparado con todas las mentiras que giran alrededor de mi existencia.

\- Discúlpame por eso y por ser egoísta, pero de verdad, ni siquiera fue un proceso fácil...

\- Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué tardan tanto? - Era Sakura que por su expresión pude notar que sintió el ambiente tenso en el lugar - Creo que no debí venir.

\- No, Sakura-chan - Dije rápidamente intentando parecer relajado y tomando una de las bandejas - Justo teníamos todo listo.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y me siguió la corriente tomando la otra bandeja.

\- Vamos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡El té está delicioso! - Exclamó Aika maravillada con el sabor - Por cosas así adoro Inglaterra.

\- Creo que le echaste mucha azúcar, Aika - Dijo Sakura divertida - Y sí, el té está exquisito.

\- Oye Itachi, cuéntanos de Inglaterra - Mandó Naruto con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

\- Mmm... - Pensé un poco, no sabía por dónde empezar - ¿Qué quieren saber exactamente?

\- Sobre ti, claro. - Siguió Sakura.

\- ¿Tuviste una novia británica? - Preguntó Naruto pícaro, a lo que me puse algo nervioso y pensé la respuesta.

\- Digamos que sí - Naruto comenzó a reír y a aplaudir como un bebé, mientras que los demás se miraban entre sí extrañados.

Esa chica rompió mucho el esquema entre todas las chicas que conocí en mi vida. Era liberal, fiestera y muy independiente, además de que era hermosa e inteligente; una colorina de ojos azules que estudiaba leyes. Nuestra relación duró casi medio año, tiempo en donde experimenté demasiadas cosas que no eran comunes en mi vida cotidiana acá en Japón.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Sí o no? - Habló Sakura.

\- No fue algo serio, al menos no para ella. - Respondí incómodo - Es todo distinto en occidente ¿Saben? Las chicas son extremadamente independientes - Aika rio un poco - Si no están preparados mentalmente para ser un igual frente a las mujeres, bueno...

\- Espera, explícate - Comentó nuevamente Sakura irritada y Aika rio más alto.

\- Las occidentales tienen otras metas, Sakura. Estudian, trabajan, logran el éxito laboral y al último minuto piensan en casarse, formar familia y si es que llegan a eso - Expliqué de la mejor manera posible - No es que haya buscado de igual manera algo serio con la chica, pero sí me chocó un poco todo eso - Sakura me miró poco convencida y Aika seguía riendo por lo bajo.

\- Sugihara, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? - Preguntó Sasuke molesto.

\- Es que... - Detuvo su discurso mirándonos a todos y luego - Olvídenlo, no quiero dañar su ego, chicos.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Les dije que Aika-chan es feminista? - Exclamó Naruto mirando a la chica peli castaña desafiante y con burla.

\- Naruto, no entraré en discusión contigo ahora - Dijo orgullosa - Sin embargo, nuestra sociedad está cambiando, lo que es bueno, pero aún así hay gente, como tú mi querido amigo, que no acepta estos cambios.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que las mujeres tomarán la actitud de las de occidente? - Interfirió Sasuke intrigado.

\- La están tomando.

\- Espera, Aika. Explícate. - Exigió Sakura algo atacada.

\- Sakura, ¿Cuáles son tus planes de vida? - Preguntó curiosa.

\- Llegar a una buena universidad, sacar una carrera que me apasione, trabajar en ello, casarme y luego tener hijos. - Naruto y Aika se miraron desafiantes - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quién cuidará a los niños? - Preguntó Naruto ansiando la respuesta.

\- Yo, por supuesto - Naruto sonrió triunfante.

\- ¿Renunciarás a tu trabajo por eso? - Preguntó nuevamente Aika.

\- Bueno... Eso dependerá de las circunstancias. ¿No? - Aika sonrió un poco.

\- A eso me refiero. Sakura, te felicito.

\- No entiendo.

\- Al momento de decir que no dejarías tu trabajo, tu pasión, ya sabes, por quedarte en casa con los niños e ir a la siga de lo que diga el hombre, estás en ''contra'' del machismo de nuestro país - Le expliqué.

\- ¿Y Naruto está en contra de eso?

\- No. Está aquí para llevarme la contra no más.

\- Es un honor - Agregó Naruto guiñando el ojo - Aunque aún no entiendo en qué puede dañar nuestro ego esto.

\- Ustedes están acostumbrados a que las mujeres estén pendientes, sean dependientes y vivan en torno de su existencia al cien por ciento. Vamos, que eso les daña el ego a algunos.

\- Osea es como... ¿Se imaginan que, de un día para otro, el teme perdiera a todas sus admiradoras?

Con eso Sasuke observó disimuladamente a Sakura sin que nadie lo notara (excepto por mi) y suspiró entre molesto y contrariado. Y pude darme cuenta que algo había cambiado entre ellos dos, quizás Naruto no estaba tan lejano a aquello que aseguró y a Sasuke de verdad le puede estar inquietando la actitud de Sakura.

\- Maldita sea Naruto, eso nunca me afectaría - Aseguró Sasuke y en ese instante comenzamos a reír todos.

\- Entonces tu novia te dejó, Itachi-kun - Afirmó Sakura divertida.

\- Duele decirlo, pero sí - Respondí rindiéndome.

\- Que una chica deje a un Uchiha, eso sí me gustaría presenciarlo 'ttebayo.

\- Eres malo, Naruto. Mal ahí, mal ahí - Dije con falsa molestia.

\- Y Hinata, ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? - Preguntó Sakura. Ahí notamos todos que la chica Hyuga estaba con nosotros. Ella nos miró nerviosa por unos segundos, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices y sus ojos iban y venían hacia nosotros.

\- Pues... Creo que son opciones de vida. - Todos la observamos con más atención. - Quiero decir... Etto...Mientras no exista el abuso de un género a otro, si están presentes el respeto y la cooperación mutua, todo saldrá bien.

\- Ese es el ideal. - Agregó Aika enternecida con la Hyuga - Hinata tiene razón y por eso mismo, Naruto...

\- Ya, no es feminismo lo tuyo 'ttebayo - Interrumpió haciendo un mohín en su rostro.

\- Entonces va en que la mujer tenga las mismas oportunidades que los hombres, que puedan decidir por sí mismas qué hacer con sus vidas y que no haya crítica alguna de ello. - Sintetizó la oji-esmeralda.

\- Exacto.

\- Es como Hinata dijo, se trata de que haya igualdad y cooperación con el sexo opuesto - Repetí -

En ese momento, un teléfono celular empezó a sonar fuertemente. Giramos a ver hacia el sofá en donde los chicos tenían todas sus pertenencias, pues de ahí venía el sonido estruendoso. Hinata se sonrojó y se levantó rápidamente pidiendo permiso y disculpas, y fue directamente a contestar el llamado. Nerviosa, habló bajito, se dedicó a asentir por unos segundos y colgó.

\- Chicos, lo siento. Tengo que irme a casa inmediatamente.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo, Hinata? - Preguntó preocupada Sakura.

\- N...No... - Respondió no muy convencida mientras tomaba sus cosas apurada.

\- Oye, pero ¿Te irás sola? - Se levantó Naruto igual de preocupado.

\- No se preocupen por mí, tomaré un taxi - La chica era un manojo de nervios y se podía notar que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto.

\- Hinata, no te puedes ir así - Mencioné - Al menos no sola y a esta hora - El sol había desaparecido hacía un buen rato.

\- Itachi-san, agradezco la invitación de hoy y la preocupación, pero en serio debo irme - Abrió la puerta - Nos vemos - Y ya no la vimos más.

\- Esto es demasiado extraño - Musitó Naruto intranquilo - Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no podré llevarte hasta tu casa - con eso tomó sus cosas también, dispuesto a salir.

\- Hmp...Ten cuidado, dobe - Dijo Sasuke.

\- Espera Naruto... - Gritó Sakura - Te acompaño.

\- No hay tiempo, Sakura-chan - Posó sus ojos azules en mí - Itachi, fue un gusto verte.

\- Nos vemos - Asentí con preocupación en mis ojos, estos chicos pueden ponerte los nervios de punta de un momento a otro.

\- Adiós.

Hinata y Naruto se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin conocer mucho a Hinata, se puede ver que ella es una chica tranquila, algo insegura, pero no para que se comportara en la manera en que lo hizo hace unos segundos. Naruto es de esos que sin importar qué, te ayuda, por lo que no me extrañó que saliera detrás de ella para apoyarla. Mientras tanto, Sakura se quedó de pié con su mirada fija en la puerta que recién había sido cerrada por el rubio.

\- Hinata estará bien. - Aseguré para cambiar el ambiente. - Naruto sabrá ayudarla.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Hinata así - Confesó Sakura - Debió pasar algo realmente grande para que actuara así.

\- Sugihara tiene razón, Sakura - Dijo con los ojos cerrados, casi tan traquilo como yo. - Ya sabremos qué sucedió exactamente - Sakura bufó.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? - Pregunté.

\- Ya son casi las 9:30. - Respondió Itachi.

\- Vaya, el tiempo se fue muy rápido. - Comentó la pelirosa.- Creo que yo también me iré a casa.

\- ¿Nos vamos juntos? - Preguntó Sasuke a lo que Itachi y Sakura se soprendieron un poco.

\- Si no te molesta, Sasuke-kun... - Sakura y Sasuke tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida del departamento.

\- Bueno, me voy con ustedes chicos. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. - Dije levantándome, sentía cierta tensión en mi cuerpo, había sido un día largo.

Salimos del apartamento y nuevamente nos quedamos, ahora los tres, en el pasillo, mientras que Itachi se quedó en el umbral de la puerta para despedirnos.

\- A pesar de como terminó todo, me divertí mucho - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - Espero verte pronto, Itachi-kun.

\- Cuando quieran, chicos - sonrió el Uchiha mayor.

\- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Itachi. Fue un gusto conocerte. - Confesé haciendo una leve reverencia y sonreí tímidamente.

\- Nos vemos, Itachi - Se despidió Sasuke con su humor habitual.

\- Cuídense y Sasuke... Cuando tengas tiempo, ven para que charlemos más tranquilamente.

\- Hmp.- Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor.

\- Adiós - Se despidió Sakura siguiendo a Sasuke.

\- Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Sakura y Sasuke desaparecieron por el elevador y yo me puse en marcha para volver a mi hogar sin decir ninguna palabra más e ignorando que Itachi aún no volvía al suyo.

\- Aika... - Llamó cuando yo ya estaba introduciendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Me giré a verle para escuchar lo que quería decirme. - Buenas noches.

\- Hasta mañana. - Respondí tímidamente y terminé por entrar al apartamento, en donde mis cinco adorables gatos me esperaban sentados encima del sofá como canes. Les mostré una sonrisa y me acomodé con ellos para acariciarlos.

Si bien tenía a mis mascotas viviendo en un lugar limitado para ellos, mantenía muy limpio y ordenado mi hogar. La distribución era exactamente la misma que el apartamento vecino, aunque la decoración variaba bastante. Mi espacio era muy colorido, tenía cosas que parecían más artesanales y los muebles escaseaban un poco en lo que era la sala, no obstante, tenía lo esencial y me prometí ir mejorando de a poco el lugar. La habitación principal la tenía exclusivamente como un pequeño estudio de grabación. La ambienté con aislantes para así no incomodar a los vecinos y para concentrarme al momento de trabajar. Ahí tenía mi piano eléctrico, unos sintetizadores, guitarras y micrófonos que traje de mi otra casa. Mi habitación era un poco más pequeña, tenía solo lo que era mi cama, el velador, un guardarropa y un pequeño escritorio. Mientras que la última habitación era de huéspedes, aunque era rara vez que recibía visitas.

\- Desde hoy mi vida será más agitada - hablé al aire, sin embargo, los mininos me miraron atentamente - Aún así, prometo no dejarlos solos tanto tiempo.

Me paré y me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes y prepararme para acostarme. Aún era temprano, pero sentía un cansancio enorme, que no era de extrañar porque hice demasiadas cosas y sí, socializar en demasía agota.

Cuando llegué a mi alcoba, los gatos estaban ya instalados a los pies de mi cama, acostados y pretendían dormir. Me senté en el escritorio y decidí estar un rato en el computador. Inmediatamente entré a Facebook y me encontré con muchas solicitudes de amistad, obviamente de los nuevos compañeros que hice. Pero me sorprendió más que mi vecino no hubiese perdido el tiempo y haya mandado la solicitud apenas dejé su apartamento. Sonreí y aunque me mataba la curiosidad, no indagué en su perfil y solo lo acepté como a todos los demás. Inmediatamente en inicio salieron las fotos que nos tomamos en Ichiraku y no demoraron mucho en empezar a etiquetarme. Entre tanto movimiento, me confundí y decidí publicar un estado:

_"Los cambios, ya sean para bien o para mal, siempre son necesarios. Agradezco que no me esté arrepintiendo de esto y que haya disfrutado tanto este día. _  
_Buenas noches._

_PD: Sí, pueden llamarme ñoña por ir a dormir a las 10 PM."_

Y ahí apagué la computadora y me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	4. Amigos y Familia

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto, junto a todos los personajes del manga, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. La historia es de mi autoría.

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos. Sé que he tardado con la continuación aquí, pero últimamente no he estado siendo una usuaria activa de la gran amiga computadora. Además me he dedicado a escribir más desde mi cuenta de Wattpad y del celular (no es nada incómodo, la verdad). Por lo que he avanzado más ahí. Sin embargo, no pienso dejar esta cuenta botada aún y digo aún porque la verdad desmotiva un poco que no comenten la historia. Quizás no gusta tanto o no sé, pero quiero avanzar y aprender aún más de este mundo y los comentarios en estos casos son los que pueden motivar, tanto en críticas como en halagos. Sin aburrirlos más, los dejo el capítulo. Recuerden dejar un review, gracias a los que le han dado follow/fav al fanfic y a los que leen anónimamente. Cuídense y un abrazo de oso para todos.

**Encantada De Conocerte De Nuevo**

**Capítulo 3: Amigos y Familia.**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y sin mucha novedad después del día de mi regreso a Japón. Me estaba tomando las cosas con calma y disfrutando del tiempo de adaptación y relajo durante esta primera semana. Por eso, tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que pasaba el día tocando guitarra y navegando por internet.

Disfrutaba mucho esta última actividad y quizás parezca algo psicópata, pervertido e incluso de profanador de cunas (maldición, son cinco años de diferencia), pero cuando estaba con mi laptop en las manos, siempre llegaba al mismo punto: El perfil de Aika Sugihara en Facebook.

No dudé en agregarla esa misma noche en que la conocí y fue porque la curiosidad me carcomía el cerebro, estaba un 90% seguro de que había visto a esa chica antes, pero ¿Dónde?

Según su perfil, ella es de Saitama, que si bien es una localidad que está prácticamente al lado de Tokio, no la conocía del todo. ("Muy clase media" según mis padres) Y ella vive en Tokio hace poco tiempo, así que es imposible que nos hayamos topado antes. Y hacía tiempo que no sentía esta sensación de familiaridad, para ser más exactos, desde que dejé Japón.

Y siempre llegaba a la misma discusión mental, mientras miraba fijamente su foto de perfil: Acostada en un verde prado, mirando perdidamente y con algo de nostalgia una pequeña flor del color de sus ojos que tenía entre sus delicados dedos. Ahí aparece con su pelo liso, con un moño rosa y usaba un vestido del mismo color. La foto era preciosa. Si Hidan la viese, se volvería loco por averiguar quién fotografió a mi vecina. Pero ella, Aika, es la que hace de esa imagen, algo tan lindo.

Entre los comentarios vi a Naruto, Sasuke y los "likes" eran muchos.

_"Extraño el verde, el campo y el pelo liso." _\- De pie de foto hace una semana.

_"¿Y los créditos? ¿Dónde están los créditos, 'ttebayo? " -_ Comentó Naruto.

_"Buen trabajo, fotógrafo personal." _\- Le respondió recién hace dos días.

_"¿El dobe haciendo algo bien? Se viene el apocalipsis" -_ Siguió Sasuke y reí con el comentario.

_"Muy gracioso, teme. :c " _\- Con carita incluida.

Después venían comentarios llenos de cumplidos hacia ella, lo típico, de unas pocas personas. Podía intuir que era un poco popular en la red social, porque en la realidad no la conocía mucho. Solo habíamos cruzado algunas palabras desde que nos conocimos y siempre estaban sus benditos gatos en medio de nosotros. Por eso, también me siento tan frustrado. Quería indagar más en su vida y así deshacerme de esta sensación tan extraña.

Y además, Aika era una preciosura de chica.

Confundido, miré el reloj de pared que tenía colgado en la sala y vi que pronto serían las 7 de la tarde. También caí en cuenta que era Viernes, por lo que pensé que no sería mala idea salir esta noche a distraerme.

En ese instante, para suerte mía, me llamaron por teléfono y vi que era Deidara en la pantalla de mi IPhone. Contesté entusiasmado, ya que con él solo había charlado vía chat.

\- ¡Itachi ingrato! - Gritó por el otro lado del teléfono tan fuerte, que tuve que alejar el mío de mí oído.

\- ¿Qué tal, bro? - Respondí.

\- Maldito, hasta tienes las costumbres inglesas. ¿Dime, ahora eres todo un gentleman? - Reí con su pobre pronunciación, muy típica en Japón.

\- Yes, sir - rio.

\- Bien, sir, quería saber si usted está disponible para ir a un espacio nocturno a recrearse y beber alcohol junto a su antiguo grupo de amigos de secundaria esta noche - Dijo con tono más ronco y moduló exageradamente.

\- De hecho, estaba pensando en llamarlos para salir a algún lado.

\- Excelente. Itachi, prepárate porque es Viernes.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Déjame terminar mi oración - Dijo molesto - Es Viernes... Y mi cuerpo lo sabe, hmp.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida, Deidara - Le hablé exageradamente asqueado - ¿Dónde nos juntamos?

\- Juntémonos en el bar "Azabu Kusafe" a las 10. Después pasaremos a "Alife" - Tragué saliva sufriendo al escuchar el último lugar.

-¿Alife? ¿Quieres ir a esa disco mega exclusiva? - Tenía la voz estrangulada.

\- Sí, así que vístete bien.

\- ...Está bien.

\- Nos vemos - cortó.

"Sí, es Viernes y mi billetera llora por lo pobre que quedará esta noche" - Pensé.

\- Debo conseguir trabajo pronto - Dije en voz alta.

\- ¿De verdad prefieres irte?

\- Sí, no quiero molestar más de la cuenta. Además, solo fue una torcedura en el tobillo.

\- Sabes que esta es tu casa, cariño.

\- Gracias por todo, Kushina-san. No tiene de qué preocuparse. -Insistí.

\- ¡Claro que tengo de qué preocuparme, dattebane! Si eres como una muñequita de porcelana. - Chilló la bella pelirroja abrazándome.

\- Sí, cariño. Pero si sigues abrazándola así, terminarás por romperla. - Advirtió Minato-san. Posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Kushina para alejarla de mí.

Siempre que estaba en la casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, sentía mucha paz y tranquilidad. A pesar de que Kushina-san era muy escandalosa y muy hiperactiva, tenía un corazón de oro y hacía sentir muy cómoda a la gente. De ahí sacó el temperamento Naruto, eran dos gotas de agua en ese sentido y ambos eran completamente contrarios a lo que era Minato-san. Él era calma, orden y te daba la seguridad de que todo saldría bien. Por eso, era un agrado trabajar con él. Muy cercano y muy paternal.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres que Naruto te acompañe? - Volvió a preguntar la mujer. Suspiré sonriendo.

\- No moleste a Naruto. De verdad, ni siquiera tendré que caminar para llegar a casa. - Repetí.

Naruto tenía otras preocupaciones en ese momento. Estaba en su esencia el hacer de héroe, y aunque sabía que él no se negaría a ayudarme, tenía en claro que en su cabeza solo estaba Hinata Hyuga.

Como era la recién llegada a la escuela, no conocía todos los detalles de la historia y me fui enterando de a poco de todo. No obstante, no era secreto para nadie que Hinata era la oveja negra de la familia Hyuga. Siempre fue tímida, insegura y blanda con las personas, y para su padre ese era un problema, ya que el perfil del heredero del patrimonio Hyuga tenía que ser de autoridad y seguridad máxima.

Lamentablemente, Hinata no pudo vencer a la naturaleza de su ser y la de su familia. No importaron los sacrificios ni los esfuerzos. No servía y punto. Y eso la destrozó por completo. Su padre, Hiashi, tomó la decisión de dejarla de lado y darle prioridad a la menor de la familia, Hanabi.

Observé a Kushina y a Minato una vez más y me pregunté por qué no existían más personas como ellos. Naruto iba por un buen camino gracias a los padres que tenía. Todos sabían que al rubiales le faltaba madurar, pero ¿No era mejor así? ¿Por qué destrozar la vida de tu hijo(a) y decidir el destino de este(a) a tan temprana edad?

Sentí pena por Hinata, porque no era una mala persona. Era la humildad, dulzura y bondad personificadas.

También me sentí identificada, porque ninguna de las dos buscamos el rechazo de nuestros padres.

Y también sentí frustración porque estas cosas seguían sucediendo en este mundo y era todo tan injusto.

Agradecía que a Naruto le hubiese tocado compartir con sus padres y recibir todo el amor de ellos que le fue negado en el otro mundo. Quería proteger eso a toda costa por la simple razón de que ellos demostraban ser la excepción, los que marcaban la diferencia en este mundo de los grandes empresarios. Porque ellos eran el reflejo de los padres que tuve en mi niñez, cuando todo no era perfecto, pero sí más simple y más ameno. Y no tenía las intenciones de perder nuevamente eso.

\- ¡Aika! - Llamó Minato-san preocupado, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

\- Cariño, estás llorando - Mencionó Kushina-san. Yo le quedé mirando raro por esa afirmación. Pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro y efectivamente, ella tenía razón. Avergonzada comencé a limpiar las lágrimas y a reir nerviosamente.

\- Perdón, perdón.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Solo recordé unas cosas. - Respondí quitándole importancia al asunto y ellos no me miraron muy convencidos.

\- Si quieres, nosotros te vamos a dejar a casa - Propuso el rubio mayor y vi que a la Uzumaki se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- No, de verdad, no es necesario.

\- No, Aika. Ya está decidido. - Me contrarió Kushina-san, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos igual de violeta que los míos.

\- Supongo que no tiene sentido llevarles la contra.

\- Excelente respuesta. - Felicitó Namikaze - Iré a buscar a Naruto.

\- Estoy emocionada, Aika-chan. Al fin conoceremos tu departamento. - Exclamó ilusionada como una niña pequeña.

Extraño o no, no importaba. En unos minutos estábamos todos dentro del Cadillac SRX Crossover gris de la familia. El jefe, como buen amante de la música, tenía a todo volúmen el disco "Definitely Maybe" de Oasis. Pues sí, a diferencia de la mayoría de nosotros, Naruto tenía padres jóvenes. Minato tenía 39 años y Kushina, 37, así que su época de juventud fueron los 90'. Por eso y por el ambiente en el que trabajaban, eran más relajados e informales, quizá. Mis padres tenían un par de años menos que los de Naruto cuando me tuvieron, así que cuando obtuve la capacidad de fijarme en ciertas cosas, ellos ya tenían sus dramas, sobretodo porque aparentaban más edad de la que tenían.

Naruto intentaba callar a sus padres mientras cantaban y yo solo me limité a pasarlo bien. Reír es algo que hago más a menudo cuando estoy con ellos, así que les seguí la corriente. Naruto se rindió a los minutos al sentirse ignorado, yo le sonreí e intenté cambiarle la cara. El drama con Hinata lo estaba absorbiendo demasiado y eso no era bueno tampoco.

\- ¿Sabes Naruto? - le grité al oído, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus padres nos escucharan - Hay situaciones que a veces no podemos manejar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó extrañado.

\- Está claro que estás preocupado por Hinata. - Se sorprendió y desvió sus ojos hacia la ventanilla del auto. - No me ignores - Le alegué.

\- No lo hago.

\- Sé que quieres ayudarla, pero también sé que las cosas suceden por algo.

\- Hinata no merecía ser tratada así. - Dijo agachando la mirada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que Hinata es demasiado buena como para ser parte de ese mundo tan frío y calculador. - Naruto me miró extrañado. - No es que ella no sea capaz, solo hay cosas mejores para ella. Su padre le hizo un favor al dejarla ir así. No fue adecuada la forma en que lo hizo, pero es algo. - Levanté los hombros

\- A veces me molesta que siempre tengas la razón, 'ttebayo. - Nos sonreímos. - Gracias.

_"Tal vez nunca seré_  
_Todas las cosas que quiero ser,_  
_Pero ahora no es tiempo de llorar_  
_Ahora es tiempo de encontrar el por qué_  
_Creo que tú eres como yo_  
_Vemos cosas que ellos nunca verán_  
_Tú y yo viviremos por siempre."_

Y "Live Forever" logró que Naruto cantara con nosotros el resto del camino y que comenzara a pensar en ayudar a Hinata de otra forma.

Para alguien que no tenía automóvil, la casa de Naruto y mi apartamento quedaban lejos entre sí, (Por eso no iba muy seguido) sin embargo, en auto no sobrepasaba los 15 minutos de viaje. Así que llegamos muy rápido al edificio. Minato-san estacionó el auto en el espacio vació que me pertenecía en el estacionamiento del lugar. Naruto me ayudó a caminar hasta llegar al ascensor, marqué el botón con el número 7 y esperamos a subir. A Kushina-san le hacía gracia que estuviera todo el tiempo parada con un solo pie y luchara por mantener el equilibrio todo el tiempo. Ya cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, me encontré de golpe con mi vecino del 702.

Con su cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta floja y baja, como siempre. Vestido con jeans negros algo ajustados, una camisa de tela brillante azul oscura, zapatillas negras y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra. Y con lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro, pude apreciarlo mucho mejor.

\- _Maldita sea, hasta huele bien -_ Pensé. Sentía mis mejillas arder y fruncí el ceño por eso. Aunque no podía dejar de contemplarlo.

\- ¿Itachi-kun? ¿Realmente eres tú? - Exclamó sorprendida Kushina que estaba detrás de mí, así que intenté salir al pasillo para dejar que se saludaran al menos.

\- Kushina-san, Minato-san, Naruto. - Saludó con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Por kami-sama, cuánto creciste en este tiempo y estás más guapo que el idiota de tu padre a tu edad, 'ttebane! - Itachi rio nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido, Itachi? -Preguntó Minato con su actitud típica.

\- Muy bien, Minato-san. - Respondió con una reverencia. -¿Qué hacen los Namikaze por aquí?

En ese instante, yo estaba camino a la puerta de mi apartamento, saltando en un pie y sentí, a pesar de que les estaba dando la espalda, cómo todos fijaban sus ojos en mí.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió, Aika? - Preguntó sorprendido el Uchiha. A lo que solo pude mirarle un segundo y después desviar mi vista avergonzada.

\- ¡Aika-chan, sabes que no puedes andar sola! - Me regañó la pelirroja - Naruto, ¿No te dije que la ayudaras? - Miró furiosamente a su primogénito. El rubio menor vino hacia mí sin chistar. La Uzumaki intercambió unas palabras con Itachi, mientras que el me miraba de reojo, para luego seguir a Naruto.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola. - Dije rechazando la ayuda de Naruto, además no me quedaba nada para llegar a mi destino.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte lo torpe que eres, ttebayo? - Se burló Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna pegada.

\- No molestes. Esto le pudo pasar a cualquiera. - Le grité ya abriendo la puerta.

\- Miaaaau - Gritaron mis cinco mininos al unísono acercándose a nosotros.

\- Están para formar un coro, 'ttebane.

\- Qué escándalo - Dijo divertido el Namikaze viendo cómo los tres desaparecían al entrar al apartamento.

\- Kushina-san no ha cambiado nada. - Le comenté, imitándolo.

\- Ya no lo hizo ¿No lo crees? - Minato-san no dejaba de sonreír y era normal en él cuando hablaba de su esposa. - Aika y Naruto ya nos habían comentado de tu regreso.

\- Me lo imaginaba, después de todo vivo justo al lado de Aika. - Respondí - Ella se lleva muy bien con ustedes, ¿No? - Quería averiguar sobre esa relación en especial.

\- Bastante. Se la presenté a Naruto y a Kushina y de ahí no se han separado. Es una excelente chica. - Le miré algo asombrado al escuchar eso. - Ha trabajado muy duro por estar aquí. - Continuó. - ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella?

\- Al menos a solas, no.

\- Pues te recomiendo que lo hagas, estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien. - Afirmó. - ¿Estudiaste música en Inglaterra?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - Pregunté sorprendido por ambas afirmaciones, pero más por la última. No creí que ellos supiesen lo que pasó conmigo y mi familia. Él rio, despreocupado.

\- Tu padre cuando se molesta en serio, habla demasiado.

\- No creí que hablaría de lo que pasó.

\- No te preocupes, Itachi. - Posó su mano en mi hombro y le miré - No te juzgaré. De hecho, si necesitas algo, solo llámame. - Buscó entre sus bolsillos y me entregó una tarjeta.

\- Pero...

\- Me interesa saber de tus planes. Ya sabes, como tengo la discográfica.

\- Para serle sincero, no estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero hacer. - Rio nuevamente.

\- Aika me dijo algo parecido cuando nos conocimos. - Le miré extrañado. - ¿No lo sabes? - Preguntó mirándome de la misma manera.

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Ella trabaja en mi sello en el área de composición. - Creo que en ese momento se me desfiguró el rostro porque Minato no dejaba de reír. - Vaya, de verdad no lo sabías.

\- No creí que se dedicara a eso. Es algo joven para estar en la industria. - Dije apenas pude recuperarme de la impresión.

\- Muy joven y demasiado talentosa para su edad. Parece una chica normal, pero al momento de sentarse en el piano, todo en ella cambia. Es versátil, lo que se le pida, lo hace. De hecho, muy pocas veces la he hecho trabajar con otros compositores.

\- ¿Y cómo la descubrió?

\- Ella nos contactó. Estaba desesperada por...- Minato-san calló repentinamente y me observó - Lo siento, ni siquiera Kushina conoce los detalles y no me corresponde contarlos tampoco.

\- No se preocupe, entiendo. - Aclaré algo decepcionado.

\- Bueno, ella nos contactó y pidió que escucháramos unos demos. Estaba sorprendido y maravillado cuando la escuché y yo mismo la llamé y la cité a una reunión. Me pareció extraño que no quisiera iniciar su carrera inmediatamente y me dijo que por ahora quería estar en el anonimato. - Comprendía la situación, las chicas que viven por esto a su edad solo quieren fama y ser populares. - Ha hecho un par de temas que han ido muy bien en las listas y estoy haciendo negociaciones para vender sus ideas a otros sellos que tienen a los artistas del momento. - Oh, pero eso también significaba ser comercial y pop básicamente. Razones para estar feliz con ella, Minato-san las tenía. Aunque no podía juzgarla aún. - En fin, creo que pueden intercambiar ideas y ayudarse mutuamente.

\- Eso podría ser interesante. - Dije después de pensarlo por un rato. - Cualquier cosa que decida, se lo haré saber, Minato-san.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso. - Me sonrió y me dio unos golpes amistosos en la espalda. - Bueno Itachi, fue un gusto hablar contigo. Ibas de salida, ¿verdad? - Levanté ambas cejas y recordé que tenía que ir con Deidara.

\- Cierto. Muchas gracias por todo, Minato-san. - Me despedí con una reverencia y tuve la suerte de que el ascensor no demorase tanto. - Salude de mi parte a Kushina-san, por favor.

\- Claro, no te preocupes. - Se dio la vuelta en dirección al departamento de Aika. - Cuídate.

Y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron completamente.

Fijé mi mirada al techo mientras procesaba toda la información. Porque fue demasiada. Había estado pensando bastante durante la semana en qué podía hacer acá en Japón. Normalmente, un músico demora en obtener un contrato con un sello discográfico. Lo viví en Inglaterra, siendo la cuna de la música moderna. Y sabía que llegando aquí, por mi nombre y contactos, sería fácil conseguir cualquier cosa y eso no me hacía sentir muy bien, ya que perdía un poco la gracia de la aventura y lo que implica el ser músico.

Minato-san me conoce desde que era un bebé. Mi padre y el padre de él, Jiraiya, como casi todas las familias que nos rodeaban, eran del mundo de los negocios y tenían empresas en todos los rubros posibles, y mantenían reuniones constantemente, siempre viviendo con la libre competencia. Minato-san quiso seguir su propio camino y fundó "Namikaze records" hace diez años aproximadamente y él, junto a Kushina Uzumaki, son famosos por ser unos músicos extraordinarios. Ellos quisieron servir y ayudar a que otros cumplieran sus sueños y se posicionaron rápidamente de un lugar en la industria nipona. Por esa razón, rechazar una posible oferta del mismísimo Minato Namikaze sería una estupidez de mi parte. Necesito el dinero, trabajaría con algo que me apasiona y estaría dentro del ambiente de la música.

Tomé un taxi y seguí con mi debate mental durante el camino a "Azabu Kusafe". Pensé en hablar el tema con los chicos y pedirles algunos consejos. Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. Rememoré también lo de Aika. Sin dudas no esperaba que tuviéramos algo en común y todo lo que la rodeaba me parecía más interesante. Definitivamente iba a hacer el intento de conocerla y hablar con ella, como dijo Minato-san, podría serme muy útil ahora.

El taxi se detuvo en frente del lugar, le pagué al chofer, le di las gracias y bajé del auto. A pesar de que eran recién las 10 de la noche, el ambiente del bar estaba prendido cuando entré. Me quité la chaqueta e hice una vista panorámica para encontrar a alguno de mis amigos, hasta que vi el inconfundible cabello largo y rubio de Deidara en una de las mesas de la esquina del recinto. Caminé y mientras pasaba sentí cómo algunas chicas me miraban fijamente. Me incomodaba un poco eso, porque a pesar de vivir toda mi vida así, nunca fui de los que cambiaban de chica todos los días.

\- Uchiha Itachi, hmp. - Saludó Deidara. Mientras que sus otros cuatro acompañantes se giraban a mirarme.

\- ¡Itachi! - Se levantó el pelinaranjo - Creí que no volveríamos a verte. - Sobreactuó.

\- Como siempre tan dramático, Yahiko. - Alegó el más alto de todos. - Pero es una alegría verte, Uchiha.

\- No pensé que estarían todos aquí, Yahiko, Hidan. - Miré a ambos pelirrojos, uno de pelo liso y otro alborotado.- Nagato, Sasori.

\- Ven, siéntate. - Indicó Deidara un espacio al lado de él. - Hay muchos motivos para celebrar hoy.

\- Ok. Es hora de ponerme al tanto. - Dije curioso y tomando el primer trago de la noche.-

\- Para no tener los 20 aún, te llevas muy bien con la bebida, ¿eh? - Se burló Hidan.

\- Llevo dos años de práctica. - Alardeé y tenía la suerte de parecer de más edad. - Ya, ¿quién empieza?

\- ¡Yo! - Gritó desesperado Yahiko, era muy parecido a Naruto en lo escandaloso.

\- Espera, esto no lo teníamos planeado. - Alegó Sasori al fin. - Nagato, ¿sabías algo de esto?

\- Solo escúchenlo. - Ordenó Nagato relajado.

\- Ya, suéltalo Yahiko - Pidió Deidara.

\- Quiero pedir primero que todos dejen sus vasos sobre la mesa, no quiero espectáculos. - A mala gana aceptamos, menos Nagato, que solo se dedicó a observar la escena. - Bueno, chicos, iré al grano... Me caso.

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritamos al unísono, con los ojos muy abiertos. Y Nagato, con toda la maldad, tiró todo el contenido líquido que tenía en su boca, a toda la cara de Yahiko.

\- ¡Oye, tú ya lo sabías, Nagato! - Sermoneó Yahiko al pelirrojo.

\- Lo siento, si no lo hacían ellos... - Dijo divertido quitándole importancia.

\- ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió eso, Yahiko? - Preguntó escandalizado Sasori.

\- Nah, debe estar de broma, ¿Verdad, Yahiko? - Comentó Hidan mirando al aludido y riendo nerviosamente, pero el pelinaranjo estaba inmutable. - Mierda, es en serio.

\- Casamiento, casamiento, casamiento... - Repetí una y otra vez entre susurros, hasta que reaccioné y seriamente dije. - Ni siquiera he tenido una novia formal en mi vida y tú hablas de casamiento. - Sí, estaba entre aterrado y desesperado.

\- ¡Y yo y Sasori recién formalizamos nuestra relación! - Chilló descontrolada y extrañamente Deidara. Con eso nos quedamos en silencio todos y nuevamente...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - esta vez fui el único que quedó helado y con cara de muerte, quizá. Porque Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Nagato y Yahiko explotaron en carcajadas. - ¿Qué les pasa?

\- ¡Por Kami-sama, tu cara! - Exclamó entre risas Sasori. - Creí que la idea era mala, pero realmente funcionó.

\- Debí tomarte una foto. - Se lamentó Hidan.

\- Hijos de puta. - No pude decir otra cosa.

\- Puta de clase alta, más respeto hmp. - Especificó Deidara.

\- Ese vocabulario, hombre. - Llamó la atención, Nagato, que ya no sabía cuánto había bebido. - Bueno, lo que sí es cierto es que Yahiko se nos casa.

\- Claro y ustedes, tan buenos amigos, me felicitaron al instante, ¿eh? - Dijo resentido el novio...Esperen, eso suena fatal.

\- Simplemente una locura. Si mi madre estuviese viva, se suicidaría al escuchar esto. - Dramatizó Hidan, y por cierto, de verdad su madre estaba muerta.

\- ¡Cuántos divorcios existen ahora por cosas como esta! Yahiko, piénsalo bien, hombre.

\- Chicos, en serio. Están hablando de mí y de Konan. - Dijo molesto. - Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños.

Esa historia era sumamente cursi y maravillosa a la vez. Todos en nuestro grupo sabíamos de ella porque es así como lo dijo Yahiko: se conocen desde pequeños y siempre hubo química entre ellos. Nada de malos entendidos, estupideces, sufrimiento, nada. Todo estaba claro entre ellos, era el amor en forma pura. Y sí, pensándolo bien, no había posibilidades de que fracasaran.

\- Buen punto.- Hablé. - Aun así, ¿No te gustaría esperar al menos a terminar tu carrera?

\- Ninguno de nosotros tiene esos problemas, Itachi. Me guste o no, el dinero nunca me faltará. - Otro buen punto.

\- No está embarazada, ¿Verdad? - Deidara tenía que hacer la pregunta clave. Todos miramos a Yahiko fijamente hasta incomodarlo.

\- ¡No! Una cosa es que quiera casarme y otra muy distinta es el tener hijos. - Reaccionó exasperado. - Acéptenlo, me voy a casar con Konan porque así lo quiero y ella también.

\- Chicos, saben que es imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Nos salió cabezota el hombre. -Se rindió Hidan y lanzó un suspiro.

\- No queda de otra que felicitarte, ¿no? - Le dije igual de derrotado, pero con una sonrisa sincera. - Konan es grandiosa.

\- Gracias Itachi y claro que lo es. -

\- ¿Y para cuándo sería el gran evento? - Preguntó Deidara.

\- Febrero o Marzo, no estamos seguros aún.

-¡Falta casi un año! - Exclamó Sasori.

\- Exacto. Así que tienen un año para conseguir a una acompañante. - Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo.- No me lo agradezcan.

\- Eso es cruel. Quiero disfrutar de las chicas hasta los 30. Después, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, hmp.

\- Espero que Tsuki no se haya cansado de mi para ese entonces .- Mencionó medio en broma Sasori.

\- ¿Quién es Tsuki? - Pregunté intrigado.

\- Es una chica de primer año de Cine que conocí en la facultad. Digamos que estoy a un paso de que sea mí novia.

\- Hasta que alguien te soporta ¿eh?. - Comentó Deidara.

\- Le gustan mis títeres. - Mencionó con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

\- Esa es una gran prueba de que va en serio. - Se mofó Hidan. - Lo que es yo, estoy en el mismo plan de Deidara. - En eso, como estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, chocaron los cinco y el rubio rio triunfante.

\- ¿ Y tú, Itachi? - Nagato preguntó y me quedé pensando en lo que iba a decir por unos segundos.

\- ¿Será muy extraño estar interesado en una compañera de escuela de Sasuke? - Lentamente, con mucha duda, esperé la reacción de todos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiene el agrio de tu hermano? - La pregunta fue muy desinteresada por parte de Deidara.

\- Espera, Naruto está en primer año de preparatoria. - Ah, sí, Nagato es primo en segundo grado de Naruto y en este instante estaba algo impactado, por eso, bebió otra vez. -

\- Eso quiere decir... ¡Itachi! ¿Dónde quedaron los malditos valores Uchiha y toda esa cosa de buenas costumbres que tu familia tiene? - Hidan se alteró, pero se notaba que reía por dentro por mi desgracia.

\- Ah... Y el loco y raro soy yo. - Dijo Yahiko imitando a Hidan en mayor grado. - Pero el morbo está presente como siempre, amigo. Cuenta bien esa historia.

\- Creo que no es para tanto...- Contrarió Sasori, me sentí apoyado, no obstante después una sonrisa maliciosa apareció y burlesco terminó.- Lo que no sé es qué dirán los padres del jardín de niños.

\- Muy graciosos. No es para tomarlo así... - Suspiré y cambié mí expresión a una más seria. - Estoy seguro, la he visto antes, hay un tipo de enlace entre nosotros.

Sí, los chicos sabían de eso extraño que me sucedía con la gente y los sucesos que preveo . Hasta ese momento, solo a ellos se los había comentado. No tenían una opinión clara, de hecho no frecuentábamos hablar del tema y siempre terminábamos haciendo bromas respecto a mi rareza. Aunque me aconsejaban visitar a un psiquiatra. No era que me denominaban loco con problemas mentales, pero sí, podría ser de ayuda, pero nunca lo sentí necesario, hasta que conocí a Aika. Como mencionó Hidan, todos en la familia estábamos muy ligados a las buenas costumbres y los valores, por esa razón siempre acudía a los descarados, pero muy buenos consejeros (cuando quería serlo) de mis amigos.

\- Di de una buena vez que es porque está buena y ya. - Concluyó Deidara. - Cuatro o cinco años no son nada y creo que mientras no te tires a la chica, no quedarás como pederasta.

\- ¡Suena aún más perturbador de esa manera! - Le regañé, mis mejillas se colorearon suavemente y agaché la mirada.-

\- ¿Y cómo fue que la conociste? - Escuché a Yahiko y me tensé aún más.

\- Es mi vecina de piso. - Estallaron en risas, nuevamente.

\- Y yo que decía en broma lo de tirársela.-

\- Itachi, no la tienes fácil.- Se compadeció Nagato, que después de no sé cuánto, ya le empezaba a hacer efecto el alcohol. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros. - Ahora falta que digas que vive sola y ya está. Manda al demonio toda tu crianza. - Me quedé en silencio.

\- Vive sola. - Aseguró Sasori más no afirmé ni negué nada y los demás seguían en su show de risas.- El silencio otorga.

\- ¡Mierda! Ustedes lo llevan a la dirección incorrecta. - Ya estaba exasperado.- No voy a negar que la chica es linda, en todo sentido. Quiero conocerla y saber si es correcto lo que quiero hacer.

\- Te estás complicando la vida, bro. - Deidara estaba en modo serio, así que me dediqué a escucharlo.- Anda y conócela. Quizás después ni se gusten y queden como amigos.

\- Deidara tiene razón. En una de esas no tienen nada en común. - Afirmó Nagato.

\- De hecho... - Todos me miraron atentos - Hoy hablé con Minato-san, me ofreció ayuda para iniciar algo acá y en eso, supe que ella trabaja con él en el área de composición. - Nagato se quedó pensando por un momento.

\- No estarás hablando de la amiga de Naruto, Aika ¿verdad? - Asentí. - Esa chica me sale hasta en la sopa. Si no es Naruto quien anda con ella, es la tía Kushina.- Relató asteado.-

\- ¡Nagato la conoce! - Celebró Yahiko. - ¿Cómo es?

\- Es linda, sí y tampoco es que la conozca tanto. - Aclaró.- Oí que se escapó de su casa o algo así, no estoy seguro. No parece ser mala chica, de hecho me agrada, pero es sumamente reservada y no habla mucho de ella.

\- Es como el amigo acá, ¿eh? - Comentó Deidara refiriéndose a mi.

\- El tema es que no sé cómo todos saben de mí si yo no me expongo.- Suspiré.- Les haré caso. Ahora, lo otro que me complica... ¿Debería escuchar lo que Minato-san quiere ofrecerme?

\- Es mi idea o ¿Llegaste un poco idiota de Inglaterra? - Dijo Nagato sin dejar de beber.

Desde que llegué a Tokio, sin importar el día, me despertaba en medio de la noche porque las imágenes venían mediante sueños y tardaba en procesar toda la información extraña que llegaba. Miré mi reloj de mesa y vi que eran las 4:30 de la madrugada y maldije porque no fuese más tarde. Quise ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y recordé que tenía un esguince en el tobillo.

Los deportes nunca fueron lo mío, pero siempre fui partidaria de llevar una vida sana, por eso siempre entraba a algún electivo relacionado con eso. Entré a Voleibol por curiosidad y quien hacía la clase era nada más ni nada menos que Gai-sensei. Sí, el ejemplo a seguir de Rock Lee y tienen un parecido tremendo. No esperé que fuese tan fuerte un simple electivo de este deporte, pero Gai-sensei era competitivo y destacaba por ser sumamente exigente. El resultado para mí fue nefasto y durante mi primera clase, cuando pegué un salto para alcanzar la pelota, caí mal y he aquí el resultado: Una lesión leve en mi pie derecho, pero que me molestaría los próximos tres días.

Sin querer que la estúpida fractura me la ganara, llegué hasta la cocina saltando en un solo pie con éxito. Cuando ya había terminado con mi tarea de beber agua, tenía la intención de volver a dormir, pero escuché voz que provenían desde el pasillo, afuera de mi apartamento. Maldije en voz baja a quien quizá se le ocurrió venir a robar cuando estaba lesionada y además carecía de inteligencia para cometer el delito, puesto que el tipo estaba prácticamente gritando. Tomé la escoba que estaba en la cocina y me dirigí a la puerta sigilosamente, como aprendí de todos mis gatos, y la entreabrí para poder escuchar y ver mejor todo. Fue mala idea, pues ese día también casi muero de un infarto.

Todo fue rápido. Vi una cabellera rubia, muy parecida a la de Ino, y tres lenguas (sí, tres) en frente de mis ojos y pude sentir el hedor a alcohol en mis fosas nasales. Grité y golpeé a ese espécimen en la cabeza con la escoba y miré cómo caía inconsciente a los pies de mi puerta. Con el corazón en la garganta, caí sentada en el suelo de la pura impresión, intenté tranquilizarme y comencé a rogar mentalmente por no haberle matado, mientras con la punta de mi pie sano, movía a ese tipo. Al instante, escuché las puertas del ascensor abrirse y volví a ponerme en guardia.

\- ¡Por la mierda, Deidara! - Escuché la voz desesperada de Itachi y lo vi llegar al cuerpo inerte. Le imitaron dos tipos más: Uno alto de cabello color plata y otro pelirrojo. -

\- Díganme que está vivo, por favor.- Rogué nerviosa y ahí se percataron los tres chicos de mi presencia.

\- Hidan, Sasori, llévense al imbécil de Deidara a mi apartamento.- Ordenó Itachi y les extendió sus llaves. Los dos chicos acataron inmediatamente la orden.

\- Bonito pijama. - Comentó el tipo alto, mirándome extrañamente antes de tomar el cuerpo del rubio. Me fijé que solo andaba con unos shorts cortos y rayados en blanco y negro, y una polera blanca, manga corta, holgada, con cortes en los hombros y una especie de lazo gigante insertado en el centro, también rayada en blanco y negro. Lo miré molesta hasta que desapareció de mi vista e hice el intento de taparme un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Itachi se colocó a mi altura y me observó preocupado. Yo le miré atentamente y suspiré más tranquila.

\- Me duele el trasero.- Respondí medio en broma.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. No pensé que Deidara actuaría así.

\- Bueno, ya le di su merecido.- Dije haciendo un gesto para indicar a la escoba y él me sonrió. Traté de pararme por mi cuenta, pero era imposible con el bendito pie.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - Itachi se levantó y me ofreció su mano. Odiaba depender de otros, así que acepté a mala gana.-

\- Gracias. - Dije ya en pie. Itachi asintió y salió al pasillo a ver si sus amigos lograron entrar con éxito al apartamento. Me fijé en su perfil, en sus finos rasgos, en su piel levemente más morena que la de Sasuke y en sus prominentes ojeras, que no afectaban para nada su aspecto. Era guapo, serio, pero con su toque de dulzura, nada que ver con los de su familia. Apoyé mí cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta, ignoré todo lo que sabía de él y de mí en el otro mundo y me enfoqué en lo que estaba empezando a sentir en ese momento, en esa calidez que sentía en mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos.

\- Deberías volver a dormir.- Mis ojos volvieron a verlo, aún estaba parado ahí afuera.

\- Dudo mucho que lo logre. - Me sinceré. - Cuando despierto, demoro en volver a dormir.

\- Deidara siempre hace tonterías. - Dijo cabreado.-

\- Él solo me hizo saltar del susto. Llevaba tiempo despierta antes de todo esto. - Me observó, analizando algo, como si no supiera qué decir.

\- Entonces...¿Puedo acompañarte? - Por unos segundos quedé anonadada, pero como si mi cuerpo se mandara solo, le di la espalda.

\- Pasa. - Entramos y todos los mininos hicieron acto de presencia en la sala.

\- ¿Por qué tantos gatos? - Algo me decía que él vino a averiguar cosas.

\- Son buenos compañeros. - Respondí acariciando a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Nombres?

\- Esta es Nina. - La aludida observó atenta a la visita y luego siguió su tarea de acariciarse con mi brazo. - El más grande es Kei, el que le sigue se llama Soun. La que tiene menos pelo es Suzu, es la más ruidosa. Y la señora de la casa, Simonne. - Itachi soltó una risa.- Es señora porque es madre de los cuatro. - Aclaré.

\- Lindos nombres, para lindos gatos.- Comentó mirando a cada uno y reí.

\- ¿Quieres té? - Le ofrecí yendo a la cocina.-

\- Bueno.

En un silencio cómodo preparé el té. Lo hice simple y solo le entregué los dos tazones porque podía causar algún desastre en mi condición. Me senté en el sofá cómodamente y lo invité a sentarse a mi lado, a una distancia prudente.

\- Minato-san me dijo que habló contigo. - Tomó un sorbo de té y continuó.- Supongo que ya sabes lo que hago.

\- Sí. No te voy a negar que me sorprendí un poco. - La imité, el té estaba delicioso.

\- Es parte de hacer una labor silenciosa.- Sonrió y luego llevó sus ojos hacia a mí.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- No recibí una oferta clara, más quisiera tener un contrato y empezar mi carrera.

\- ¿Minato-san conoce algo de tu trabajo? - Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Tienes ideas?

\- Sí, solo faltaría grabar. - Su rostro se iluminó dulcemente.-

\- Tengo un estudio en la habitación príncipal. ¿Quieres verlo?

Me guió al final del pasillo y mientras más me adentraba al lugar, notaba ciertos detalles que llamaron mi atención como, el que no tenía televisión y tampoco habían fotografías. Abrió la puerta de la pieza, me inmuté por la sorpresa.

\- Es algo pequeño y faltan cosas, pero se puede hacer mucho aquí.- Dijo orgullosa mientras pasábamos a la habitación. Ella encendió las luces y observé todo.

\- Está increíble.- Me acerqué al piano vertical que destacaba entre todas las cosas, un Kawai legítimo. Aika sabía lo que era bueno.

\- ¿Tocas? - Me invitó a sentarme al largo sillín, a su lado. Acepté y leí las partituras que tenía en frente.- He estado trabajando en esta últimamente, aún no sé cómo terminarla. . Comenzó a tocar los acordes que tenía escritos en las partituras, de manera suave y calmada. La miré embelasado y disfruté de la melodía. Entre ratos y en voz baja, Aika tarareaba otra más, distinta y acorde con la que estaba tocando en el piano y de pronto se detuvo completamente, se giró a verme y levantó los hombros.

\- En el último coro la canción debería ganar más fuerza.- Comenté, leí lo que sería el puente y comencé a tocar. No varié mucho, pero toqué los acordes firmemente y completos, dándole algo de percusión a la pieza. Cuando terminé, la chica me sonrió.

\- Tenemos que escribir eso inmediatamente.- Exclamó emocionada, tomando papel y lápiz, se fue de mí lado y se dirigió al pequeño sofá que había ahí.- Toca y yo paso todo aquí.

Así estuvimos un buen rato. Compartimos ideas y cada uno tuvo su oportunidad de mostrarle al otro su trabajo. A pesar que mi fuerte es la guitarra, el piano fue mi primer compañero. Estuve años el ambiente clásico, así que a veces componía piezas realmente largas, algo así como de siete y ocho minutos cada una. Se me ocurrió mostrarle una de esas a Aika y cuando finalicé y me giré a verla, ella estaba tranquilamente dormida en el sofá. No me sorprendió, así que solo sonreí y me acerqué a ella. Me era imposible dejar de pensar en lo linda que era y en el talento que tenía. Ella era calmada, suave, sensible y tierna, eso demostraba con su música y parecía una contradicción, porque ella demostraba ser fuerte de carácter y poco cariñosa con la gente. Pero como ella era una contradicción, yo era otra. La pasión, la desesperación y los sonidos histéricos me caracterizaban, pero no aparentaba nada de eso y era que lo que nos unía, el ser tan reservados nos llevaba a eso y fue la mejor forma de iniciar esta etapa de conocernos.

La tomé entre mis brazos, porque se veía incómoda en ese espacio tan pequeño. Era ligera y su piel nivea era sumamente suave. Cuando estuve de nuevo en el pasillo, supuse que la otra puerta que estaba abierta sería la entrada a su habitación. Tuve la suerte de que la luz estuviera encendida y me encontré con los cinco gatos a los pies de su cama atentos por mi intromisión. No fue difícil acostarla y arroparla. Inspeccioné superficialmente la habitación y en su mesita de noche yacía una fotografía de ella, un poco más pequeña y que en ese entonces llevaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura y abrazaba a un niño más pequeño, parecido a ella, pero con ojos marrones y su cabello estaba rapado al cero, quien no estaba muy contento porque Aika le abrazaba cariñosamente y con una sonrisa gigante iluminando su rostro. No había dudas que era su hermano pequeño. Ambos estaban mojados y en el fondo se visualizaba el mar. La foto era tierna, pero no tenía marco y solo estaba ahí, solitaria y desprotegida. Por curiosidad la tomé y la giré para ver si decía algo relevante.

_''Último verano juntos. Agosto, 2006''_

Volví a mirar la fotografía y solo pensé lo peor. ¿Será que su hermano había muerto?

Observé nuevamente a Aika. Parecía tranquila en medio de su sueño y concluí que ella todo lo estaba viviendo sola. Desconocía las razones, pero esa chica de seguro se sentía abandonada e intentaba seguir con su vida por su cuenta. Bastante valiente de su parte, pero si algo había aprendido en estos años, era que uno no puede cargar con todo solo y tarde o temprano, todo se escapa de nuestras manos y perdemos el control.

Ella necesitaba compañía y yo estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Escuché a las primeras aves cantar y me fijé en que ya estaba amaneciendo. Me despedí de los cinco mininos y me dirigí a mi apartamento con una idea que tenía que sí o sí escribir en ese momento. Apenas abrí la puerta, vi que Hidan y Sasori me esperaban sentados en el sofá y ambos me miraron pícaros.

\- El joven Itachi ignoró a sus amigos por la vecina y olvidó que uno de ellos casi muere en manos de ella. - Comenzó Hidan. Exasperado, caminé hasta mí habitación y busqué un lápiz y mí libreta. Los chicos me siguieron.

\- Oye, ¿Y le hiciste ''la maldad'' acaso que demoraste tanto? - Siguió Sasori.

\- No. Y ya cállense que no quiero que se me vaya la idea.- Respondí cortante y rápidamente plasmé en el papel.

_''Quiero reconciliar la violencia en tu corazón_  
_Quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es solo una máscara_  
_Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado,_  
_Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón''_


End file.
